War of Daïos
by Satoyuri
Summary: Trois Royaumes. Deux amants. La guerre.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

PROLOGUE

Ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Debout, enlacés, en pleine forêt et dans la nuit noire, ils savouraient simplement le bonheur d'être réunis, s'abreuvaient l'un de l'autre. Avant que tout soit fini.

Car tout a une fin. Qu'on le veuille ou non, qu'on l'accepte ou non.

Lentement, elle se détacha de lui, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux vers son visage pour savoir que la tristesse et les regrets en assombrissaient la beauté.

Les grondements lointains se firent de plus en plus oppressants. Ils approchaient.

Il finit par baisser les yeux vers elle et lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne répondit pas, mais les mots étaient de toute façon inutiles. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux rivés aux siens, puis sortit d'un geste vif une longue épée aux reflets argentés qu'elle pointa vers lui.

Les bruits de l'enfer les encerclèrent bientôt, ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix. Il soupira, se mit en position d'attaque et attendit. Ils avaient déclenché l'inévitable, ils ne pouvaient plus y échapper.

Alors qu'enfin les armées des différents camps déboulèrent autour d'eux dans un chaos sans fin, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un cri de guerre désespéré.


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 1**

Un an et demi plus tôt

Magnifique.

C'était tout ce qui venait à l'esprit de Bella lorsqu'elle contemplait la beauté des terres où elle avait toujours vécu. Juchée sur un majestueux hippogriffe blanc, elle promena longuement son regard sur les grandes étendues verdoyantes de la campagne, l'esprit libre de toute contrainte.

Sa monture émit un petit piaffement impatient.

- Du calme, mon grand, sourit-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement le flanc. Allez, on rentre.

Sans se faire prier, l'animal déploya ses immenses ailes et fléchit ses pattes arrières, avant de s'élancer dans les airs dans une grande poussée. Bella sentait l'hippogriffe vibrer de plaisir et partageait son exaltation : voler était une activité si grisante !

Ensemble, ils survolèrent des kilomètres de prairies et pâturages, puis la célèbre forêt de Crystal, domaine des Nymphes protectrices de la forêt. Bientôt, Toscaria, capitale de l'Empire, fut en vue. La ville, immense, était un labyrinthe de routes pavées, d'élégantes habitations et de commerces florissants. Bella amorça une légère descente afin d'humer à son aise les odeurs familières de la cité.

Au centre de Toscaria, s'élevait l'imposant Palais impérial, demeure de l'Empereur et de sa famille. Entouré de vastes pelouses bien entretenues et de splendides bosquets de fleurs, le manoir de style renaissance était le point de mire de toute la ville.

C'était la destination de Bella. Une fois suffisamment proche du palais, elle atterrit en douceur juste devant l'entrée du château. Charlotte, sa suivante, l'attendait déjà et semblait en proie à une vive panique.

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ! s'écria-t-elle en allant à la rencontre de Bella, dès que celle-ci mit pied à terre. Cela fait une heure que l'Empereur vous cherche !

A ces mots, Bella se crispa légèrement, mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle remit les rennes de son hippogriffe au palefrenier qui l'avait rejointe, caressa l'animal une dernière fois, puis prit la direction du palais avec résignation.

- Que veut-il, _cette fois_ ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Charlotte, mais votre absence prolongée l'a fortement contrarié !

- D'accord, d'accord. Je me change et je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

La jeune femme parcourut le palais sans prêter attention à la luxueuse décoration et aux domestiques qui s'inclinaient respectueusement sur son passage. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Que lui reprochait-on encore ? Le fait qu'elle ait laissé les nécessiteux entrer sur la propriété ? Ses absences à répétitions ? Sa dernière visite aux dragons ? Elle soupira. Peut importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne récoltait que des critiques.

Elle atteignit enfin ses appartements et pénétra dans sa chambre. Charlotte l'y avait précédé et elle n'eut plus qu'à se débarrasser de sa tenue d'équitation pour un bon bain revigorant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlotte l'aida à revêtir son corset et sa robe en soie bleue. La domestique lui fit ensuite un haut chignon tout en boucles et Bella fut prête.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle d'audience du palais, la jeune fille sut tout de suite qu'elle allait au-devant de sérieux ennuis. Un petit comité l'attendait. Son père, l'Empereur Wickam , se tenait debout devant son trône, impeccablement vêtu et arborait un air méprisant et moqueur, comme à son habitude. A sa droite se tenait la mère de Bella, l'Impératrice Lydia, engoncée dans une robe surchargée de dentelles. Elle fixait sa fille aînée avec une excitation non dissimulée qui ne lui était que trop familière. Enfin, Maria, la cadette de la famille était assise sur un siège en velours, tandis qu'un domestique était occupé à l'éventer. Elle était la copie conforme de l'Impératrice, tant au niveau du physique qu'au niveau de la frivolité.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Sa mère se précipitait vers elle dans une envolée de froufrous.

- Ma chère, nous avons une grande nouvelle pour vous ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix désagréablement stridente.

- Quelle…

- Il était grand temps ! Vous avez déjà vingt-deux ans tout de même !

- Mais quelle…

- Juste au moment où je commençais à désespérer ! N'est-ce pas, Maria?

La cadette acquiesça vivement de la tête en fixant sa grande sœur comme une grenouille l'aurait fait avec une mouche.

- Quelle est donc cette grande nouvelle ? demanda Bella, légèrement irritée.

Sa mère et sa sœur échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis la première déclara sur un ton triomphant :

- Vous allez vous marier !

Bella en resta interdite.

- Et vous ne devinerez jamais quel est celui qui a le privilège de devenir votre époux, ma très chère sœur ! renchérit Maria avec une joie évidente.

Un gloussement familier retentit aux oreilles de Bella alors qu'elle fixait son père avec incrédulité. Celui-ci, conscient de l'attention que lui portait à cet instant sa fille aînée, déclara avec une lenteur calculée.

- Jacob Black... est à partir de ce jour votre fiancé.

A ces mots, Bella blêmit fortement et son esprit prit pleinement conscience des conséquences de ces quelques mots. Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Il était exclu de montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant les membres de sa famille. Elle savait que cette décision avait été prise dans le but affiché de lui nuire, eu égard aux mines réjouies de sa mère et de sa sœur ainsi qu'au rictus arboré par son père. Elle savait que la décision de l' Empereur était irréversible .

- Êtes-vous heureuse, ma fille ? demanda sa mère, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Oui, Mère répondit-elle d'une voix basse mais assurée. Je vous remercie de votre attention, ajouta-t-elle avec cette fois un sourire aux lèvres provoquant la stupéfaction de sa cadette. C'est avec plaisir et honneur que j'accepte de devenir la fiancé de l'Alpha des tribus Nord de la Meute.

Deux jours plus tard, le soleil était depuis longtemps levé lorsque Bella émergea d'un douloureux sommeil. Elle entendit Charlotte qui entrait doucement dans la pièce et surprit son regard plein de compassion. Ainsi, la nouvelle avait déjà été annoncée... Bella Ricci allait épouser le lycan Jacob Black.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les mots de Titus Greco, son précepteur lui revirent alors en mémoire : « Les Lycans sont des bêtes qui ont l'apparence des Hommes et les pouvoirs des démons ».

Elle réprima un sanglot. Les unions entre les humains et les Loup-garous étaient rares – très rares – et encore plus lorsqu'elles avaient lieu au sein d'une famille régente.

La guerre de Daios avait changé définitivement les relations entre les peuples, même si elle avait eu lieu il y a plus de 600 ans .

Lentement, affalée sur son lit à baldaquin, Bella se remémora le mythe des terribles événements de la Guerre de Daois et l' époque où les Humains , les Lycans , et les Vampires vivaient ensemble sur le continent de Daios :

_A l'aube du Monde_

_La déesse Mère mit au monde_

_En une nuit des plus sombres_

_Trois enfants, fils des Ombres_

_._

_A l'un de ses fils, elle donna le pouvoir de la Lune : Il prit le nom de Lycan_

_A un autre, le pouvoir de la lumière : Il prit le nom d' Homme_

_Et au dernier le pouvoir de la nuit : Il prit le nom de Vampire_

_A chacun de ses fils, elle donna une mission_

_Crée un monde à l'unisson_

_A l'image des pouvoir_

_Qu'ils étaient seuls à avoir_

_Mais quand la déesse Mère quitta la terre pour les Étoiles_

_Une terrible fléau ternit la toile_

_Une grande discorde s'abattit sur la terre de Daios_

_Entre les Enfants des Ombres , Enfants de Daois_

_La Terre , La Lune , et la Nuit_

_Jamais ne s'étaient autant haï_

_L'unité voulue par la déesse Mère_

_Connut une fin des plus amères_

Bella soupira. La Guerre de Daois avait duré plus de 60 ans et causé des milliers de morts. Trois nations distinctes en étaient née : celle des Hommes, celle des Loup-garous et enfin celle des Vampires.

La voix de Charlotte la tira de ses pensées.

- Mademoiselle ! Il faut que vous alliez immédiatement en salle d'audience.

- Qu'y a-t-il cette fois-ci ?

- Un Djarin vient d'arriver pour vous ! annonça la suivante avec une excitation évidente dans la voix.

- D'où vient-il ?

- D'Elysion, Mademoiselle.

- Très bien ! Préviens l'empereur que j'arrive dans un instant.

Belle se releva et se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette avec lenteur et s'examina dans le miroir . Ses cheveux bruns était emmêlés et nécessitait un indispensable brossage. Quant à ses yeux marron chocolat, ils étaient aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse des sables.

En soupirant, elle s' accorda ce qu'elle avait tendance à appeler avec amusement « sa minute d' humanité », puis fila en salle d'audience.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle aperçut le Djarin posté à bonne distance des membres de son impériale famille, remarqua t-elle avec amusement. Comme à chaque fois, Bella fut stupéfaite par l'apparence de la petite créature . Celle-ci, de couleur verte, avait de petits yeux perçants, des oreilles pointues, et une bouche dont la couleur violette étincelait comme des diamants. Les Djarin étaient des créatures très intelligentes et les messagers les plus rapide de Daios.

Bella répondit au salut du Messager par une parfaite et courtoise révérence, puis récupéra avec curiosité les missives qui lui étaient tendues. Elle remarqua que le messager l'observait intensément, sans manifester le désir de s'en aller .

- Vous êtes une femme intéressante, Princesse lui dit- il brusquement . Mais, faites attention ! La roue du destin est en marche. Vous devrez surmonter de nombreux obstacles si vous voulez atteindre le bonheur que vous méritez .

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas !

Mais Bella n' obtient aucune réponse à sa question . D' un mouvement leste et rapide et sous les regards médusés de la famille royale et des gardes présents dans la pièce, le Djarin bondit et disparu par la fenêtre.

Après le départ du Djarin, Bella avait échappé avec adresse à la curiosité de sa mère et de sa sœur sur les paroles échangées avec le messager, mais n' avait pu détourner ses pensées des paroles énigmatiques de celui-ci .

« Allons, se dit-elle en observant le soleil couchant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, cela ne servait à rien d'y penser plus longtemps. Quelque soit ce que me réserve mon destin, je ne pourrais pas le changer. »

- J'espère qu'il vous rendra heureuse , Mademoiselle, dit doucement Charlotte qui achevait de préparer les effets du soir de sa maîtresse. Vous le méritez.

Bella s'affala sur son lit et tira une des lettres qu'elle avait reçu. Une lecture rapide lui apprit que le Duc d'Elysion la félicitait chaleureusement pour son prochain mariage et offrait généreusement son aide.

Bella soupira. Nul doute qu'elle recevrait une multitudes de lettres similaires dans les prochains jours de nobles tous aussi hypocrites les uns que les autres. Pour eux, seul comptait les bénéfices commerciaux qu'ils pourraient tirer de cette union et surtout la place qu'ils espéraient occuper dans les relations entre les deux nations.

Un mariage avec une créature d'une autre espèce que la sienne. Une vie dans une contrée inconnue, dans une culture différente de la sienne.

Bella se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur son oreiller.


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé une review mais aussi aux lecteurs anonymes . Ça fait super plaisir de voir que notre histoire est lue et appréciée. **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et surtout on espère que la suite vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 2**

- Plus vite, les gars, plus vite ! Cria Edward Cullen à ses deux meilleurs amis par-dessus son épaule.

Les trois vampires couraient à une vitesse supersonique à travers les rues pavées de la ville, leurs ennemis sur leurs talons. Aujourd'hui, la bonne idée d'Emmett avait consisté a volé le butin d'une bande de brigands qui sévissait dans les quartiers nord de la ville. Évidemment, les choses avaient mal tournés.

- Ils ne nous lâcheront pas ! Cria à son tour Jasper. Vaut mieux les affronter !

Partageant son avis, Edward et Emmett acquiescèrent et tous trois firent brusquement halte dans un recoin sombre et un peu malfamé où traînaient quelques chats décharnés. Leurs poursuivants s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux camps se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

Les brigands étaient au nombre de cinq. Vêtus de fripes sales et malodorantes, ils arboraient une expression féroce et paraissaient déterminés à récupérer ce qui leur appartenait. Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient tous les trois vêtus de vêtements sombres dont une cape à capuchon qui dissimulait en partie leur visage. Pour être certains de ne pas être reconnus, ils portaient en outre un masque noir découpé dans un morceau de tissu. Emmett tenait calé sous son bras un coffre qui contenait les objets précieux que les bandits avaient dérobés au cours de la nuit.

- Qui êtes vous ? Siffla celui qui semblait être le chef des bandits, les yeux plissés.

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, croyez-moi, répondit Edward, moqueur.

Le brigand montra ses dents.

- Rendez-nous ce qui est à nous ou mourrez ! Cracha-t-il.

- Que préférez-vous, les gars ? Demanda Edward à ses deux complices.

- Hum..., fit mine de réfléchir Emmett, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. La mort semble être la meilleure option...

- Mais pas la nôtre, compléta cyniquement Jasper.

Et sans crier gare, ils se jetèrent sur les brigands. Un combat féroce s'engagea. Particulièrement aguerris aux arts de la guerre, les trois amis prirent rapidement le dessus. Edward étêta sans difficulté deux ennemis, tandis que Jasper démembra un autre sans pitié. Emmett, lui, fit d'une pierre deux coup en éclatant l'une contre l'autre la tête des deux brigands restants.

- Peuh ! Fit Emmett. Que des mauviettes.

- Il est temps de rentrer, dit Jasper. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Les trois compères se remirent en route. Dans les rues de la ville, de nombreux vampires achevaient leurs diverses tâches nocturnes afin de rentrer s'enfermer chez eux pour toute la journée. En quelques minutes, Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent aux abords de l'immense château médiéval de pierre grise qui dominait la ville. Les premières lueurs du soleil levant peignaient les hautes tours d'une douce lumière orange pâle.

- Qui va là ? S'écria l'un des gardes en faction devant le château.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper ôtèrent capuches et masques. Le garde se raidit en reconnaissant ses supérieurs et s'inclina rapidement, aussitôt imité par les autres.

- Votre Altesse, Général Jasper, Sir Emmett, salua le garde.

- Baissez le pont levis ! Cria un autre garde en se tournant vers le château.

Le lourd panneau de bois s'abaissa pesamment, puis la herse fut levée. Edward et les deux autres pénétrèrent dans la cour du château puis, une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent directement jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on suit une idée d'Emmett, grommela Jasper en se laissant tomber sur le grand lit à baldaquin.

- Tu t'es bien amusé, avoue ! Répliqua Emmett, goguenard.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir le coffre et farfouilla à l'intérieur pour en retirer un superbe collier serti d'or et d'émeraude.

- Regarde, Jasper, dit-il, ça ira bien à Alice !

Le Général lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'Edward les observait en souriant. Cela faisait des décennies que tous étaient amis. La position de Prince héritier d'Edward n'avait jamais été un obstacle à leur relation, et au fil des années, ils avaient forgé des liens solides. Depuis environ cinquante ans, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'assister la Garde dans la lutte contre les méfaits en tout genre qui empoisonnaient Sangria, la capitale. Ils agissaient ainsi pour tromper l'ennui, car en effet, depuis la guerre de Daïos, la Monarchie, royaume des Vampires, était en paix avec ses voisins. Jasper, Général des armées du royaume, et Emmett, son bras droit, disposaient de ce fait de plus de temps libre qu'il ne leur en fallait. Edward, lui, était toujours libre comme l'air ; ses parents ne l'obligeait à aucune responsabilité.

On frappa soudain à la porte et la Princesse Alice déboula en trombe dans la chambre, resplendissante comme d'habitude. Ses magnifiques yeux d'obsidienne ignorèrent son frère et Emmett pour se poser directement sur Jasper. Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant un temps interminable, comme à leur habitude. Pendant ces instants, tout ce qui n'était pas eux était irrémédiablement relégué au second plan, voire au troisième. Edward n'appréciait pas cette mise à l'écart, habitué comme il était à être adulé par sa famille. D'ailleurs, Alice tourna bientôt son regard vers lui et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

- Mon très cher frère ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment osez-vous me laisser seule aussi longtemps ? Se plaignit-elle ensuite, boudeuse. Je ne vous ai pas vu de la nuit !

- Mille excuses, sourit Edward en l'embrassant sur le front. Nous avons eu quelques imprévus.

Alice étaient au courant de leurs escapades spéciales mais refusait toujours de les accompagner. Seules les activités typiquement féminines l'intéressaient. Elle avisa avec étonnement le coffre où Emmett farfouillait toujours.

- Vous _volez_ maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mais Emmett a jugé bon d'innover aujourd'hui. Et puis voler des voleurs, est-ce vraiment mal ? Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous ferons de...

Edward achevait à peine sa phrase qu'Alice était déjà agenouillée aux côtés d'Emmett, les bras enfoncés dans les bijoux jusqu'aux coudes.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en glissant un énorme saphir à son doigt.

Son frère émit un petit rire indulgent. Il comptait donner les bijoux aux pauvres, mais il doutait désormais d'en avoir la possibilité ; Alice pouvait être redoutable quand elle s'y mettait.

- Au fait, dit cette dernière après avoir passé un collier en or autour de son cou. On reçoit des ambassadeurs au « dîner » ce soir. Ils arrivent tout droit de l'Empire.

Edward détestait tout ce qui était politique. Cependant, la présence des ambassadeurs de l'Empire l'intriguait. Tandis qu'il marchait un peu plus tard en direction de la salle à manger, avec Alice pendue à son bras, mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. À leur arrivée, le valet leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Cette dernière, essentiellement ornée de tapisseries précieuses, était pourvue d'une grande cheminée où brûlait un feu bienfaiteur. Afin de protéger la pièce de la lumière du jour, les lourds rideaux noirs avaient été soigneusement tirés devant les fenêtres. L'endroit était éclairé par des bougies disposées sur la grande table en bois vernis où le couvert avait été dressé.

Toutes les personnes importantes du royaume étaient déjà là : le Roi Carlisle, la Reine Esmée, le Général et son bras droit, les Hauts Conseillers et, bien sûr, le Clan des Volturi. Les ambassadeurs n'étaient pas encore là.

- Eddy, Alice ! S'exclama tendrement la Reine Esmée à la vue de ses enfants. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Edward alla embrasser sa mère et prit place entre ses deux parents, tandis qu'Alice s'installa à droite de Jasper.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait de la nuit, fils ? Demanda le Roi avec bienveillance.

- Oh, la routine, répondit Edward en échangeant un sourire malicieux avec Jasper, Emmett et Alice.

Si ses parents apprenaient ses activités nocturnes, ils en feraient assurément une crise cardiaque – enfin, pas littéralement dans la mesure où leurs cœurs ne battaient plus. Edward était leur petit prince adoré et il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit. Edward aimaient beaucoup ses parents, bien sûr, mais cela lui faisait du bien d'échapper de temps en temps à leur amour inconditionnel.

- La routine... susurra soudain Aro Volturi en posant ses yeux froids sur Edward. Un mot bien pauvre pour décrire vos activités nocturnes...

Edward se crispa, dents serrés. Quel clan de malheur ! Il savait que les Volturi le faisait suivre et étaient au courant de ses escapades dans les rues de la capitale. S'ils ne l'avaient pas encore dénoncé, c'est parce qu'ils attendaient le moment propice où cette carte leur serait utile. Edward les haïssaient. C'était des êtres perfides et calculateurs qui avaient tenté de prendre le pouvoir par deux fois dans le passé. La raison pour laquelle le Roi Carlisle les tolérait toujours au sein du château était un mystère pour tout le monde. Son père était résolument déterminé à débusquer le bien en chacun, ce que, dans le cas des Volturi, Edward ne supportait pas.

- La Reine Esmée tourna aussitôt des yeux inquiets vers son fils.

- De quoi parle-t-il, Eddy ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, mère, répondit calmement Edward, des éclairs dans les yeux. Sir Aro me taquine, tout simplement.

Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais l'arrivée d'un valet le prit de court.

- Messieurs les ambassadeurs de l'Empire ! annonça le domestique.

Deux hommes vêtus des uniformes officiels de l'Empire firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Le premier, un homme brun très grand et à la carrure solide, avait un air sévère légèrement tempéré par la curiosité qui se lisait dans son regard. En revanche, le second, petit et très maigre, jetait des regards nerveux dans toutes les directions.

Carlisle et Esmée se levèrent et accueillirent leurs hôtes avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bienvenue chez nous, déclara le Roi. Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ?

- Parfaitement, Majesté, répondit le grand brun en s'inclinant respectueusement. Permettez-moi de faire les présentations : je suis Salafar Alaric, Premier ambassadeur de Toscaria, capitale de l'Empire. Et voici, mon assistant, Huttah Jeffrey.

Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour disparaître derrière son chef.

- Enchanté, enchanté ! S'exclama joyeusement Carlisle. Installez-vous, je vous en prie !

Une fois que les ambassadeurs prirent place à table, des domestiques entrèrent dans la pièce pour servir le « dîner » des vampires et le petit-déjeuner des humains. Par égard pour leurs invités humains, les vampires avaient fait l'impasse sur leur repas qui consistait à boire du sang à même la dépouille d'animaux morts. À la place, de la viande très saignante leur fut servit dans des assiettes. Les émissaires eurent droit à des œufs, du bacon, des croissants et du café.

L'ambassadeur Huttah ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil affolés aux morceaux de viande sanguinolents. Sa frayeur amusait et intriguait à la fois Edward. De quoi avait peur l'émissaire ? Depuis les Accords de Yamalta qui datait de trois cent ans environ, les vampires ne buvaient plus de sang humain par égard pour les habitants de l'Empire et pour préserver la paix entre les deux royaumes. Les frontières étaient soigneusement gardées et tout vampire qui souhaitait transgresser le règlement était immédiatement écartelé. De ses trois cent six ans d'existence, Edward n'avait goûté le sang humain qu'une seule fois, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié le goût.

Après avoir échangé les banalités d'usage et discuté de sujets superficiels, les ambassadeurs vinrent enfin à la raison de leur visite à la fin du repas. Salafar se leva et sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa veste. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara à voix haute :

- Ses Altesses, l'Empereur Wikham et l'Impératrice Lydia ont l'honneur de vous annoncer le mariage de leur fille aînée, la Princesse Isabella Ricci, et du chef des territoires nord de la Meute, Jacob Black. Ils vous convient solennellement aux festivités qui se dérouleront sur les territoires de la Meute dans deux semaines.

Un silence total accueillit cette déclaration. Pour une fois, tous les conseillers étaient bouche bée. Puis les commentaires éclatèrent d'un coup :

- Une humaine et un loup-garou ! s'exclama Emmett. C'est possible, ça ?!

- S'agit-il d'une alliance politique ? rugit le Premier conseiller Nurt.

- Ou pire : une alliance militaire ! renchérit le Sixième conseiller Augustus. Nous ne pouvons accepter ça !

- Allons, allons, tout le monde, du calme, tenta le Roi Carlisle.

- La Princesse Isabella est-elle jolie ? demanda Alice, inquiète.

- C'est un mariage princier qui n'a d'autre but que de réunir deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre ! déclara l'Ambassadeur Salafar, offusqué des accusations proférées par les Hauts conseillers.

- L'empereur Wikham prépare quelque chose, c'est certain ! dit le Troisième conseiller Connor. Nous devons agir.

- La pauvre petite..., soupira Esmée.

- Une humaine et un loup-garou ! répéta Emmett. Allô quoi !

Le brouhaha se poursuivit une longue minute encore. L'attitude des Volturi attira tout de suite l'attention d'Edward car en effet ces derniers ne participaient pas au débat, contrairement à leur habitude. Ils étaient tournés les uns vers les autres et discutaient à voix basse avec des airs de conspirateurs. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'échine d'Edward. Ce mariage avait-il vraiment un but caché ? Emmett avait raison : une humaine et un loup-garou, était-ce possible ? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un mariage interracial. Il avait déjà vu les loup-garous et imaginait mal la chose.

- Silence !

Le Roi Carlisle s'était levé et avait haussé le ton. Cette fois, tout le monde fut contraint d'obéir. L'ambassadeur Salafar se leva à son tour, suivi de son assistant dont le teint avait viré au vert.

- Votre réponse est on ne peut plus claire, dit Salafar sur un ton guindé et glacial. Je ferai part à l'Empereur de vos vives réticences quant au mariage de sa fille.

- Vous vous trompez, ambassadeur Salafar, répliqua Carlisle, affable. Ce sera un honneur d'assister au mariage de la Princesse Isabella.

Personne n'osa protester mais la tension était à son comble.

- Merci, Votre altesse, répondit l'ambassadeur. Peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre cette discussion plus tard. Mon assistant et moi-même souhaitons nous retirer.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements pour la journée, Edward repensa à la nouvelle. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dramatique que cela. C'était même plutôt excitant ! Ce mariage promettait d'être...explosif.

Une jolie jeune femme rousse se trouvait devant les portes de son appartement à son arrivée. Elle était moulée dans un corset très serré qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses jupes étaient d'une transparence qui n'avait rien de décente. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward.

- Bonjour, mon ange, roucoula la belle. As-tu du temps à m'accorder ?

- Et Annabelle, elle passe son tour ? demanda Edward en se rapprochant.

- La pauvre a eu un petit imprévu, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire diabolique.

- Vilaine..., murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de disparaître avec elle dans la chambre.


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre :) Nous vous souhaitons de bonnes fêtes ^^ A bientôt!**

**[ En réponse à Fan de twa : Oui, on peut considérer que notre univers est de la fantasy. L'histoire se passe dans une ambiance médiévale et magique, avec cependant des aspects de l'époque victorienne. C'est un peu un mélange des deux. ^^]**

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 3**

- Comment diable avez-vous pu accepter une chose pareille ? s'exclama une voix emplie de colère à l'arrivée de Bella dans le petit salon de son hôtesse.

- Angela Swan ! Qui d'autre accueillerait une princesse d'un ton aussi chaleureux ? répliqua la visiteuse d' un ton amusé.

- Tsssss ! Pas de cela entre nous ! Nous sommes amies d'enfance et vous m'adorez. Alors répondez- moi vite avant que je ne vous expulse de chez moi !

Le cœur de Bella se serra devant la sincère inquiétude de son amie. Une nouvelle invitation à parler sérieusement fit cette fois son effet et c'est avec gravité que Bella répondit à son amie.

- On peut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, vous savez. Quand l'empereur vous ordonne quelque chose, même si c'est votre père, vous obéissez...

- Soit ! Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas vivre là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pouvez-vous pas vous marier et vous retirer dans une petite résidence dans l'Empire ? Vous ne resterez pas toujours là-bas, _chez eux_ ? Ils sont si différent de nous, n'ont pas la même culture, la même alimentation et vous savez ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Pensez-y, je vous en prie ! Vous...

- Angela ! la coupa Bella avec fermeté, je ne peux pas faire une telle chose. Vous oubliez qui je suis !

- Pas du tout ! Bien au contraire ! C'est parce que je tiens à vous que je dis cela ! N' avez-vous ….. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce qui arrive aux jeunes femmes qui vont travailler là-bas ? Ce qu'_ils_ leur font ?

- Mais enfin, Angela, que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bella avec exaspération. Personne parmi mes connaissances en ville ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Oh Bella, Bella ! C'est parce que le peuple sait bien que beaucoup de nobles de la capitale n' apprécient pas vos actions pour aider les plus pauvres. Vous faites déjà tant pour eux qu'ils ne veulent pas vous causer plus de problème. Alors ces pauvres gens ne vous disent rien. Mais, sachez que l'on raconte depuis plusieurs années que les jeunes femmes humaines qui travaillent là-bas sont traitées comme des bêtes. On dit que leur vie est des plus misérables et que souvent elles sont violemment battues. Rares sont celles qui reviennent tant elles ont honte . Mais surtout, ajouta Angela, effarée, ces femmes vivaient toutes dans la région gouvernée par Jacob Black.

- Mon futur époux..., souffla Bella, mortifiée.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. N'est-ce pas ?

...

C'est sous un soleil lumineux que la procession de la princesse Bella, tirée par deux hippogriffes noirs volant à une dizaine de mètres du sol, franchit sans encombre la frontière entre l'Empire et les territoires de la Meute. Cette frontière était gardée par une dizaine de soldats aux mines revêches.

A sa droite, Bella pouvait voir le chef Swan qui observait les alentours avec attention. De temps en temps, il coulait un regard chaleureux dans sa direction. Le chef Swan était le capitaine de la Garde de L'Empereur et le chargé de la Sécurité du Palais impérial, mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui était chargé d'amener la Princesse sans encombre à destination.

Mais surtout, Charlie Swan était le père d'Angela, son amie d'enfance, et Bella avait pour lui une profonde affection et un grand respect. Aussi, chaque fois que Bella croisait son regard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

De sa fenêtre, Bella ne se lassait pas du paysage. De larges plaines luxuriantes étaient en effet parcourues par d'immenses troupeaux de Zordin, imposants herbivores dotés de deux longues queux terminées chacune par une pointe bleue semblable à la pointe d'une flèche. De temps en temps, elle apercevait quelques villages d'importance inégale, disséminés ici et là au gré des cours d'eau . Chacun d'entre eux, remarqua-t-elle, était doté d'une ou plusieurs tours de guet.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures de vol, Bella aperçut enfin un village bien plus imposant que les autres et devina qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au village Quileute, situé en plein cœur de Hahou, la capitale de la Meute.

Lentement, le carrosse amorça sa descente vers une immense étendue circulaire constituée de huttes en rondin dont l'ensemble formait un cercle parfait . Cet ensemble était séparé en trois parties distinctes entre lesquelles d'importantes palissades de bois, entrecoupées de plusieurs portes d'entrée, manifestaient la démarcation. Chacune de ses trois zones, se dit-elle, manifestait sans aucun doute la limite hiérarchique des Quileutes .

Plus le carrosse s'avançait et descendait vers le centre, plus Bella pouvait constater que les huttes devenait plus grandes, qu'elles gagnaient un ou deux étages, mais aussi en finesse et en décoration. Le bois, sculpté de différents motifs, représentant des fleurs ou des animaux, offrait à ces habitations une élégance toute particulière .

Enfin, le carrosse de Bella s'immobilisa devant une hutte impressionnante dont la décoration extérieure surpassait celle de toutes les autres. Deux grands totems surmontés d'une tête de bison sculpté en marquait l' entrée. Plusieurs tapis étaient disposés au sol et s'étalaient de l'habitation à la porte de son véhicule. De par et d'autre de ce chemin d'honneur, des hommes élégamment vêtus de tuniques rouge écarlate attendaient patiemment que Bella descende du véhicule. A ses cotés, elle entendit Charlotte prendre une grande inspiration et tenter de calmer sa nervosité.

Il était temps d' y aller.

Bella toqua, attendit qu'on lui ouvre la porte et, avec toute la prestance due à son rang, elle posa pour la première fois le pied sur la terre Quilleute.

Immédiatement, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, dont la veste était si longue qu'elle touchait presque le sol, s'avança et s'inclina devant elle. D'un geste, il ordonna aux gardes Quilleute présents de les suivre et, lui offrant son bras, l'escorta à l' intérieur.

- Mon nom est Billy Black, lui annonça t-il. Je suis le père de l' Alpha que vous allez rencontrer aujourd'hui et votre guide pour la durée de votre séjour ici, ajouta t-il en souriant avec une gentillesse qui surprit Bella.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Lycans puissent être aussi aimables et raffinés. Chaque pièce qu'elle traversait était décorée avec beaucoup de goût, sans jamais être surchargée. Et c'est avec une surprise encore plus grande qu'après une succession de couloirs, elle pénétra dans une pièce couverte de tapisseries aux motifs divers. La pièce était très ensoleillée, une large ouverture au plafond laissant entrer la lumière du soleil.

La décoration des lieux fut reléguée au second plan quand Bella se rendit compte de la présence d'un homme à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux courts qui l'observait fixement de ses yeux bruns. Vêtu d'une tunique brodée et de bottes hautes, il lui semblait mesurer près de deux mètres et dégageait une force incroyable.

Son identité ne faisait aucun doute. Jacob Black .

- Mademoiselle Ricci, dit-il de sa voix profonde, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le territoire de la Meute et suis honoré de vous accueillir aujourd'hui. Je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous mais tout le monde ici fera tout pour que votre séjour se passe le mieux possible.

- Je vous remercie pour toutes ces attentions, lui répondit Bella avec un brin de circonspection.

- Mais c'est bien normal, sourit-il. Après tout, nous sommes fiancés vous et moi et je ferais tout pour que l'on s'entendent à merveille. Permettez, pour commencer, que je vous fasse visiter les alentours. J'ai demandé à ce que votre suivante soit conduite à sa chambre. Vos gardes du corps peuvent nous accompagner, bien évidement. Mais pas trop près hein ! conclut le singulier Jacob Black avec un clin d'œil.

Bella était stupéfaite. Ce jeune homme ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui. La bonne humeur se lisait sur son visage et à aucun moment, durant les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au cours de l' après- midi, il n'avait cessé de lui sourire et lui raconter, avec animation et une bonne volonté évidentes, d'amusantes anecdotes sur le personnel ou des histoires sur les légendes Quilleutes. Sans cesse, il s'inquiétait de son bien-être et ne manquait pas lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle. Sa bonne humeur était continuelle et sa jeunesse se reflétait sur son visage. Il l'amusait mais surtout Bella en venait à penser que cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer ferait peut-être un bon mari...

Le temps passa vite cet après- midi là.

- Princesse ! Vous êtes de retour ! Comment s'est passé votre journée ? s'enquit aimablement Charlotte en sortant de l'une de ses malles une robe en soie bleue pour le dîner à venir .

- Bien merci. J'ai passé un agréable après midi. Très instructif, si je puis dire, ajouta t-elle, pensive. Avez-vous bien remis au Chef Swan le mot que je vous ai donné ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Il me fait vous dire qu'il vous fera son rapport au moment de vous escorter dans la hutte où se déroulera le souper.

- Bien ! Merci Charlotte.

Bella était satisfaite. D'après les dires de Charlie Swan, il ne semblait avoir aucun danger lié à leur venue et les soldats impériaux étaient libres de circuler et d'agir sans restriction dès lors qu' il s'agissait de sa protection.

De sa place à table, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la totalité des invités au dîner et pouvait aisément se faire une première idée sur le caractère de chacun, et surtout, elle pouvait observer les liens et relations entre chacun. Elle ne devrait jamais oublier, lui avait rappelé en l'accompagnant Charlie Swan, _où_ elle se trouvait même si elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube que Bella pu enfin regagner sa chambre ce jour-là. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en arrivant devant celle-ci, d'y voir postée une jeune femme aux habits modestes.

- Princesse, annonça-t-elle sans sourciller lorsque Bella s'approcha d'elle, mon nom est Rosalie Halle. J' ai l'honneur d'avoir été choisie pour vous servir durant toute la durée de votre séjour ici .

La jeune femme était dotée d'un regard franc, constata Bella en l'invitant à la suivre dans la chambre. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise et une peau ivoire. Elle dégageait une prestance naturelle qui attirait d'emblée l'attention. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas sa beauté qui marqua l'esprit de Bella lors de cette rencontre qui, sans qu'elles ne le sachent toutes les deux, marquait le début d'une longue amitié.

Ce qui la marqua fut les deux secondes pendant lesquelles le vent, soufflant brusquement, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa apparaître, privés de la protection des longues manches de sa robe, les bras mis à nu de Rosalie Halle recouverts d'une multitudes de bleus.

_« Mais sachez que l'on raconte depuis plusieurs années que les jeunes femmes humaines qui travaillent là- sont traités comme des bêtes. On dit que leur vie est des plus misérables là- bas et que souvent elles sont violemment battues »._

_« Violemment battues » ._

_« Violemment battues »._


End file.
